


Last Wish

by missingcornerstone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcornerstone/pseuds/missingcornerstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hopeless woman attempts to bring back a loved one and was brought into an unfamiliar world, everything she had taken away from her. Will she succumb to darkness or will her accidental interference with an old story from her childhood save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fanfic with the same gist about an OC going to the FMA world but it sucked so here's a new one. Hopefully it's better.

"So, Miss Sterling."

I stole a glance at the shiny name plate that sat right in front of me. I almost did not recognize the woman that stared back at me. Dark circles that surrounded the eyes, bloodshot, threatening to close and end the tiredness. Dark thin hair fell limply across her forehead, contrasted against pale, sickly skin that stretched over her sharp bones. Thin lipped and gaunt, dark eyes stared back.

"Miss Sterling?"

I tore my eyes away from my dead reflection and forced a smile. The portly bald man frowned, sobering me up from my daydream, and I remembered why I was here.

"I'm sorry but we are not accepting any applicants at the moment. All possible spaces have been filled, and if you have answered us earlier than you have, we would have taken you in for consideration."

Eyes widened, I raised my eyes to meet his. "Please," I whispered. "Please, I'll do anything."

"I'm sorry, but now that I have looked over your resume, it doesn't even seem like you don't even have the skills we need, not to mention that you do not have any experience in our field of work."

"I―I'll do anything! Please!"

"Then you can leave now, Miss Sterling."

* * *

It was not the first, and won't be the last. Being already 29 and still unemployed gives me the feeling of hopelessness. With money continuously being a problem to my part, I survived 7 years of my life selling my family heirlooms. And now I have almost nothing.

"Mommy!"

I still have my son.

I felt his embrace warm my cold arms, and a smile crept it's way to my face despite the exhaust I felt. His dark eyes shined beautifully and his golden hair shined even in the dark recess we call our living room. He went on about his day in school, and it reminded me painfully of how I too, was young.

The day passed on and the night came, and in the darkness I heard him whisper.

"Mommy, can you tell me about the two gold boys again?"

"Okay," I whispered, and closed my eyes. The image of my childhood flashed in my mind, and their painful story that helped me through my years of youth shone bright again. I know their story from heart, and I could never forget about everything I learned from them.

"Once there was a family, with a mommy and her sons, Ed and Al..."

* * *

_"...they lived happily in a small house with their neighbours, the Rockbells, then one day..."_

I glanced up in mild curiosity as I walked up to my apartment. A police car was parked right in front of the entrance and I saw a policeman talking to the land lady. She glanced up, and I met her eyes. Her face fell, and tears sprung from her eyes.

_"...their mommy got sick and died..."_

I felt numb as a stumbled toward the covered bed. A small lump was covered by the thin white sheet that hid the whole bed. Hands shaking, I reached over and slowly slid the cover off his pale cold face.

_"...and the boys were sad and lonely."_

"Joan?" The door creaked open. From the corner of my eye, the land lady slipped in and shuffled over to me. Silently, she put away the untouched delicacy she had placed in front of me the same time two days ago. She had always been a kind woman. Although I was late, she would forgive my late payments and would always reassure me that it's alright.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and tears fall on my shoulder.

It did not feel warm.

_"...so the two reckless, sad, lonely boys did what they thought was right..."_

I finished the last of the details and poured the ingredients in the middle. I wasn't sure wether to laugh or cry at my stupidity. I knew deep inside that something that came from a book, not to mention a fictional comic book, would not work. But I did it anyways. I ran the knife deep into my arm, digging it into my flesh to be sure, and held out my arm over the circle. Blood ran freely out of my wound, and the numbness I felt disappeared, replaced by hate. Hate for myself, for doing such an idiotic thing, for being the worst mother ever, and for failing to protect that one person in the world that gave me hope and kept me alive and kicking for almost a decade of my miserable life.

"What an idiot," I sobbed. "This is reality. Things like god and alchemy are not real! They're only a thing of dreams and stories that have no meaning at all..." With a cry I slammed both my hands on the array.

My vision blurred, and more tears fell. My arms slipped from under me, and I fell too. I closed my eyes and disappeared.

_"...and tried to bring their loved one back to life. But everything has a price."_

White.

I stood alone, feeling the loom of the giant door behind me thrum with unexplainable sound. As if it was real... I kept my face forward, not choosing to look back.

" **You're afraid**."

I swallowed dryly, or at least I thought I did. This can't be real after all. Maybe after that stupid fairy tale stunt, I got myself drunk or high.

" **Not going to ask who I am?** " The unsettling grin that appeared out of nowhere sent shivers in my spine.

"I know who you are."

I saw its outline shrug, smile still intact. " **I figured just as much. I am you after all.** "

It pointed a finger in my direction, and I laughed. "Right, you are. The world, the universe, everything, that's what you are! You're also not real, and I can't wait to wake up from this nightmare."

The doors behind me opened and unnatural wind whipped past me. I ceased, tensing up at the burning sensation that suddenly gripped around me. If it were possibly, its smile only grew.

" **Ignorant fool**." The terrifying feeling wrapped itself around me, dragging me into its dark depths. Before I could scream, I was pulled in and the doors right in front of me.

Then intense pain came around and millions of millions of information flooded my mind, and it hurt so much that I thought I was going to die.

And it was over, just like that.

" **So, how was it, little mommy**?" I cringed at its nickname.

"I should be walking up any moment soon."

" **Well, if that's what you want. The passage fee though... It's a bit too expensive for a poor little girl like you...** "

"What do you mean by that?"

" **This is not like your rent, little mommy. You're not very valuable in your world, and taking you from it will actually help you pay what you owe me more than just taking your body and soul. Well, I hope you said goodbye to your dear friend because the last you saw of her will be the last memory you have of her.** "

The land lady's kind face flashed in my mind.

"This can't be," I cried, and quickly pinched myself in the face. It hurt. "I'm supposed to be awake right now. "

" **Were you even listening**?"

"No..." I tried to make a run for it, and the next thing I know I was lying on an empty street. It was night.

This isn't a dream.

* * *

"Joan? I'm coming in..."

The first thing that hit her was the stench. The second was the dead creature that was lying on the floor of Joan Sterling's living room. The third was the fact that Joan, the young, hardworking mother was gone, and might have already be dead.

As one wakes up to cold reality, they realize the terrifying truth that they are forced to acknowledge.


End file.
